1. Technical Field
This invention relates to knee braces more particularly to a securing apparatus to immobilize the knee joint of a human. In therapeutic treatment of the knee which includes surgery and joint replacement it is often required to stabilize the knee there after to unload the effective ligaments to impart medial and lateral stability to the knee for a precise period of time for healing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been used to stabilize and immobilize the knee are directed to a variety of knee brace configurations which are secured to the leg above and below the knee with a mechanical support linkage there between, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,407,276, 5,135,469, 5,823,931, 5,873,847, 6,461,318.
An articulated knee brace is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,276 illustrating an upper and lower leg engagement cuff with bi-lateral interconnecting elastic strap and a knee pad extending over the expose knee cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,469 is directed to a post surgical knee brace which incrementally is adjustable. The brace has pairs of upper and lower struts interconnected by a pair of oppositely disposed ratio-swing hinges which allow for incremental angularly bi-lateral adjustments.
A knee brace is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,931 in which an upper and lower leg engagement arms are secured to the leg above and below the knee. A bisymmetric hinge interconnects the arms and has a pair of attachment levers extending there from, each with its own pivot access in vertically aligned and spaced relation to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,318 claims an anatomical brace with rapid release securement members for protecting a uniform pivoting joint is disposed between the respective limb engagement members.
An orthopedic splint can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,847 disclosing a pair of end plates interconnected by continuous adjustable straps to limit flexing and extension with a spring to pre-load same.
Exhibit A and B are set forth below illustrating catalog sheets which refer to the prior art disclosure.
Exhibit A is a catalog sheet from Alimed, Inc., page BQ53 illustrates a number of different immobilizer/and stabilization devices for knees having a variety of posterior medial and lateral stops with contoured leg wraps and adjustable bi-lateral hinge assemblies.
Exhibit B is a catalog sheet from PEL illustrating a number of default knee immobilizers utilizing wrap around fabric panels with interdisposed splints and deformable support stays as an example of the currently available immobilizations in the market place.